Be With You, is the Biggest Blessing I Could Have Ever Ask For
by Chris Kratt
Summary: First story of my other sequels! This Mario romance is based on a real dream I had while I was 'in' the Mushroom Kingdom. Trust me, reading this will make you feel all kinds of feelings when you are deeply in love with someone you love. (WARNING: Long chapters and fluffy involved. If you don't like fluffy stories, then you're excused. But if you do like long chapters and fluffy, y
1. Chapter 1: Accidental Time Travel

"Almost there!" I focused all my attentions on the game Mario Kart that I totally forgot that I was even playing a game. I was in the lead, and I wasn't going to let anyone take that from me. I was Mario, my favorite character. I chose Mushroom Kingdom as the background of my race track since I am a very original person.

Suddenly, there was rumbling noise all around me. I thought it was an earth quake, so I brought the Nintendo Switch outside so I can continue playing while trying to get out of disasters. But little did I know what will I encounter.

As I was running out of the house, because I was playing and not realizing where I was going I unknowingly opened a portal to another world. I ran in the portal, and when I raised my head I realized I was in another world.

Peach's signature pink castle stood before me. The grassy lands were everywhere, toads laughing and running. In a minute I thought I was dreaming. Then I realized that this is Mushroom Kingdom.

"That's weird. I was trying to avoid that earthquake and it somehow took me to the Mushroom Kingdom? What kind of earthquake is it???" I wondered aloud.

Just then, a very familiar voice behind me startled me. It asked: "Are you alright? Miss?"

I turned around, and found a short man with a mustache and a big nose. He was dressed in a red shirt with blue overalls over the shirt. His auburn hair was covered with a hat that had an "M" embalmed on it. His bright, icy blue eyes sparkled under the glaring sun. He smiled at me, and I blurted out.

"You...you're Mario!?"

He looked at me, confused.

"Do you know any other Mario? I didn't know there's other Marios out there. But yes, I am Mario." He then asked me,

"How did you know me?"

I looked at him, amazed. I never thought I would meet my favorite character out of all of the Mario games. It took me a minute for me to speak.

"You see, I was playing your game Mario Kart, and there was an earthquake. To avoid getting hurt, I ran out of the house and found myself ended up here."

He looked at me, deep in thought. His brows scrunched together, as if he was trying to figure out how this was possible. Finally, he smiled again and invited me to his house.

He decided to chat to pass the boring time we had while walking to his home direction.

"What's your name?" Mario asked.

"Leah." I said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Leah." He stuck out his hand, and I shook it. His calloused hand and strength told me all his hard working while rescuing the princess.

"Thanks!" I said. "You're my favorite out of all the Mario characters." I told him.

He smiled, and said

"I guess being the mascot of the game made me popular huh?"

"No!" I objected. "I have always picked you since my first time playing Mario games! I'm your biggest fan!"

He didn't say anything. I thought it was wonderful to be with my favorite character, alone.

Before we reached Mario's house, I saw a man stood in the horizon. That man was in the same attire as Mario except he had a green shirt on and a green cap that had an "L" on it. I immediately recognized Luigi.

"Is that Luigi over there waving at us?" I asked Mario.

"Yep." Said Mario.

As we were drawing closer, I realized how excited I was to meet the famous bros. I couldn't believe my luck. I've always wanted to be in the Mario universe, and now it's a dream come true.

"Hey Mario!" Luigi greeted Mario cheerfully.

"Hey, bro!" Mario did the same.

"And you are..." Luigi turned to me with a friendly and confused look.

"Leah." I said.

"Nice to meet you Leah." Luigi said.

"Nice to meet you too, Luigi." I said.

Luigi was more confused, Mario didn't mention his name at all, and he wondered how in the world I know his name. Mario explained everything to him. Then it became clear to him.

"Well, I bet it's a scary experience for you since you didn't expect yourself to end up here." Luigi said.

"Yea, it is." I said. Then to my disbelieve, my stomach grumbled loudly as if I hadn't eaten in three days. I looked at Luigi sheepishly and asked

"Do you happen to have anything for me to eat?"

He grinned and invited me inside, and he said that he was just happen to be cooking dinner. I smiled, I've heard of how good Luigi's cooking skill can be, but I have to taste it myself to determine.

It turned out that Luigi was an awesome chief. I ate three platefuls of spaghetti while Mario was helping himself to the fifth. Luigi scolded Mario and warned him the harm of eating too much spaghetti. Mario grumbled but eventually gave in to Luigi. I shook my head, it looks like an old argument between those two. An behind-the-scene we don't see as Mario gamers.

After dinner, Mario went to the living room to get the video game set up. He wanted to see how good I am at video game. After five rounds of Mario tennis he gave up trying and admitted defeat. Luigi gloated over Mario's embarrassing admission. Because he was always the one lost to Mario so it was kind of satisfying to see Mario lose. The bros started to fight, and I had to step in between to stop them from throwing fire balls and thunder bolts at each other. Finally, we were all tired. I wanted to know where I'll be sleeping, so I asked Mario

"Hey Mario. Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to arrange a sleeping place for you." Mario looked at me sheepishly.

Luigi offered me his room, I kindly rejected the idea and offered the suggestion of sleeping on the couch for the night. Mario didn't feel safe about me, a girl, sleeping downstairs all alone. He agreed to it, but he had to sleep downstairs with me to ensure my safety. I didn't want Mario to leave his comfy bed and sleep on the hard floor, but he insisted. So I hesitantly agreed to his idea.

I also realized that I don't have any pajamas to change into. Kind big brother Mario lended me his pajamas. I put it on, and find it fit just right. There was also some of his smell left on the PJ he lended me. Nothing smells bad, just the smell of clean, fresh grass. It was also soft. It had such an effect on me that the minute I got ready for bed I was ready to dive into the couch and to just go to sleep. I said good night to Mario and went under the cover.

Later that night, I was woken up by a terrible nightmare I couldn't even remember. I woke up crying. I curled up in a ball, rocked back and forth while sobbing. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand went around my shoulder. Before I knew it, I was being pulled into someone's shoulder. I cried more. Somehow the feel of the shoulder made me feel safe. I looked up, and I saw Mario's face right above my head. His brows were scrunched with concern, his icy blue eyes looked as if one of his loved ones had died. I gasped, and I tried to explain. But Mario just put his hand on my lips, silencing me. Then he hugged me. I managed a thank you, and we stayed that way until we both fall asleep.

In the morning, I woke up, finding myself still in Mario's arms. I remembered what happened last night. I felt something in my heart that told me I had a crush on Mario. But this is a bitter sweet experience. Because I know how much Mario and Peach are in love with each other. I will always be the outsider of their relationship.

I don't belong here, I thought to myself. And Mario is in love with Peach so there is no way he is going to fall in love with me. So don't even think about it, Leah. No matter how much you love Mario. You will never be part of his world, or part of his life.

Tears blurred my vision, and I found myself once again crying helplessly in Mario's arms. Mario, startled by my sudden change of emotion, held me once again. I cried harder and harder until I could not breath. Mario was worried at that point, he thought I might pass out if I don't get any air. I felt his arms went loose around me, and I gripped on his shirt, begging.

"Please, Mario. I don't want to go!"

"You're not leaving. No one is making you move unless you want to."

I looked up, and was immediately met by Mario's icy, blue eyes. This pairs of eyes was unexplainably gentle. I felt more tears coming down my face. I was about to wipe it off, but Mario's hand was quicker than mine. He gently brushed away the tears that had already fallen. I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever happened last night, I don't understand. But one thing I want you to know is that no one is making you move unless you want to." Mario smiled.

"Th...thank you!" It was all I could manage before I broke into a series of sobs again.

Before long, Luigi came downstairs. He was shocked, seeing Mario and I sitting so intimately. Mario and Luigi shared some sort of silent conversation with their glances, and Luigi left.

I went back to sleep, not knowing that Mario had already developed some kind of feelings for me during this incident.


	2. Chapter 2: Peach's Jealousy and Mario's

When I woke up again, it was already noon time. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I was startled when I saw Mario there, sitting on the twirling chair where the kitchen bar was.

"Good morning Mario." I greeted him. "About last night, I am terribly so..." Before I could finish, Mario interrupted me.

"It's alright Leah. Sometimes you just need a good cry. I even cry when Luigi's hurt at times. Don't be so hard on yourself."

I smiled. He always knows how to make people feel better.

After a quick breakfast, Mario decided to take me to meet the princess.

"I already have met her, I know what she looked like." I explained to Mario.

"Yes, but she had never met you. I think you two will get along just fine. You're not a difficult person to get along with. You'll be fine." Mario reassured.

I had a bad feeling about this somehow. I felt like the princess wasn't going to like my intrusion very much. But she is nice on video game screen right? What could go wrong?

I was so wrong. She appeared to be nice, but every time we went to see her, when Mario was away or he wasn't looking. She threatens me.

"Do not go any nearer to my Mario, do you understand? Just because you guys live under the same roof doesn't give you permission to Mario!" She would say.

"And why should I listen to you? Just because you're a princess doesn't mean everyone needs to respect you!" I shot back, refuse to back down.

"You don't even belong here! You can't fall in love with Mario." She said.

"So what?"

"...Just stay away! Or else!" She threatened.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? throw a peach at me?" I taunted.

The princess was now red with fury. I had to laugh at the sight. This is not what normal gamer would see in Peach. I wonder what would the male Peach fan think of her if they knew this is who she truly is? But what happened next made me unable to think.

Mario was walking toward our direction. As soon as Peach saw him, she went over to him with a very flirtatious manner. She sweet talked to Mario, making both me and him uncomfortable. But what happened next totally threw me off of my scale. She kissed him, fully on his lips, in front of my face, while looking at me.

Mario looked just as astonished as me. He looked at Peach in disgust and pushed her away. Peach was offended at first, then she asked Mario in a very 'innocent' tone of voice.

"What's wrong, Mario. Don't you love me?" She looked at him, fake tears in her eyes.

To my biggest surprise, Mario fend her off with a very cold voice.

"No, Peach. I've changed my mind about you after what you've done."

He went on explaining.

"Do you think I really didn't know what you say to Leah whenever I'm not around? I had attached a mini microphone on Leah's shirt without her knowing so I can protect her. You don't know how disgusted I am with you. I always thought of you as a kind- hearted princess, but I am wrong. You are just as disgusting as Bowser and his crews. No, even worse. You threaten this girl, who knows where she came from. You weren't only bullying her, you were being a bad representative of Mushroom Kingdom. If I was to choose between save you from Bowser and protect the Mushroom Kingdom. I'd protect the Mushroom Kingdom. Do you know how heartbroken I was the last time I saved you from Bowser? During Odyssey? You rejected me! I spend almost my whole entire life risking my life for you, and what did you do in return? Threatening a helpless girl who's still new to Mushroom Kingdom! I am very disgusted and disappointed in you, Peach. You are not worth to be called a princess."

All this time as I stood watching, I heard the disgust and disappointment in Mario's tone of voice. But I also heard pain, anger, shame, and a shattered heart coming from Mario's heart. I almost felt sorry for this man. He continued.

"Leah, in the other hand. Was the kindest girl I've ever met. She had helped a toad in need once. While as a princess, you enjoyed and feasted while others are in need."

I blushed. I didn't expect Mario to notice little details like that.

"What do you know about her?" Peach shot back, offended

"She had liked me from the beginning. She is my biggest fan. She does not see other's pain as her enjoyment, and ..." Mario began list off everything he thought I am. I blushed more and more with each characteristics he listed off, until Peach finally had enough and stormed off in a huff.

"M...Mario, Thanks for coming to my rescue." I said, still blushing. I looked down on the ground, refuse to meet his eyes. I was afraid that I was going to give my heart away if I do that. But Mario lifted my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eye. My heart beat began to accelerate, my palms sweaty, and my legs were shaking and soft like noodles. I blushed harder as I was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Look at me Leah." He whispered.

I looked at his eyes, and was immediately met by his icy blue eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

This is the question I wanted to avoid the most. I wasn't sure how he was going to react if I said yes. But before I had a chance to speak, he started to confess his feelings for me.

"I had feelings for you the minute I met you by Peach's castle. You were standing there looking for help. When you turned around, your beauty stung me. Your long, black hair was flying in the wind when you toss your head to face me, when your black eyes locked with my I knew from then on I will never love another woman again. Please, Leah. I can't take another rejection from the woman I love. I thought I loved Peach, but all Peach did was using me as a tool for her freedom. You were different. You seem to know me, the real me that no one sees. The broken and hurting Mario that no one thought existed. Leah, I need you to say yes. I can't live without you by my side."

Upon hearing this, I was flooded with emotion. My vision was blurry, and I was crying again. I knew I had been a cry baby, but this was different. I never thought Mario, my hero, would love a fan like me. He thought I am beautiful when I see myself as weird. I had never knew he'd realize my heartache for him whenever he was alone and needed time to get out his heartache from Peach. What shocked me the most is that he'd attach a mini microphone on my clothes just to protect me from harm. I never knew he cared so much about me until now. I thought I was just caring for him without expecting anything in return. Looks like my instinct was all wrong.

Mario embraced me, rubbing my back in comfort as I cry. It never felt so good to cry like this, on the shoulder of a man who truly loves and treasures you for the person you are.

"Remember what you asked me earlier before I bawl?" I asked Mario with a playful smile with tear still rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes, and your answer?" Mario asked, gently brushing away the remaining tears from my face.

"Yes I do!" I announced happily. Before I knew what was happening, Mario pulled me in for a kiss.

I opened my eyes wide. I didn't expect him to kiss me, but I closed my eyes as we melt into each other's embrace.

After a while, he finally decided to let me go. We were both out of breath. I had a question to ask him, so I asked him in between breaths.

"Mario," I puffed. "On my first day here, why did you pull me into your arms while I was crying?"

"Because," He looked at me with gentle eyes. "I could not see you suffer. I already knew you had a nightmare when I was woken up by your tossing and turning. When you woke up crying, I felt this urge to hold you tight in my arms. I knew you needed it and so that's the reason why I stopped you from explaining anything."

"Oh, Mario." I sighed and leaned into his chest. He sat down on the grass and put me on his lap. We stayed like that for a long time, watching the sun slowly setting, splashing the sky with all shapes of red.


	3. Chapter 3: My Romantic Day With Mario

I woke up one morning, the house seemed unusually quiet. I walked around the house and went upstairs, and I was met by a very handsome looking Mario.

He was not dressed in his usual attire of 'plumbing' suits. Instead, a tux suit had replaced it. He was dressed in a black tux jacket over a white undershirt, made him looked gentlemanly. He had a pair of dressy pants that revealed every muscles on his legs.

(Author's note: I am writing about Mario as an anime character, so he doesn't appear 'fat' as some people call it.)

I gasped. Mario looked so good in tux, and how come I've never realize it?

Noticing the look on my face, Mario looked away and habitually making the gesture of pulling the cap low to hide his blush, but he forgot he was in a suit so it won't look good with it. So he turned his face away from me instead.

I giggled, and I also got changed to match Mario's attire. I had on a simple white dress on with frilly at the bottom of my dress, to make myself look taller, I had put on a pair of medium height heels shoes. I had curled my hair so it will give me the romantic appearance I wanted. After checking in the mirror for the last time, I head out of the bathroom.

(Author's note: I am only 4 feet tall, and I am not growing any taller. They say Mario's five feet tall. So that makes a lot of sense why I don't have to look down in order to look Mario in the eye instead of looking up. Anyways, read on!)

Mario had the equal expression I had when he was coming down from the stairs. Except he was more elegant about it instead of gawking like I did.

"You looks real nice today." Mario complemented me.

"You're not bad yourself." I return the complement. "But are we going somewhere? Something in my girl's instinct told me that we are going somewhere."

Mario gave a little chuckle and nodded yes.

"Where?"

"You'll see!" Mario replied with a mysterious smile. I playfully hit him in the shoulder and pouted. He swept me off of my feet and carried me out of the door, bridal styled.

When we arrived at the destined place, Mario told me to close my eyes while he guide me around. I did as I was told. Then he told me to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes, and I see a red mini house attached to a giant balloon on top of it. The door had a hat like lock in the front. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the Odyssey.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped. "I didn't expect you to take me to the Odyssey!"

Mario said nothing but grinned.

Just then, a hat-like creature appeared before us, and it spoke to Mario.

"Long time no seen, Mario!"

"Long time no seen, Cappy." Mario said cheerfully.

"Cappy? You mean he is Cappy?" I said in disbelieve.

"Yep, that's him!" Mario responded.

I was so excited to meet Cappy, but I still didn't understand why Mario would take me here to the Odyssey and meet Cappy.

As if he read my mind, Mario then explained.

"I thought you would like to travel around the world with me in the Odyssey."

"Oh, Mario! I would love to!" I exclaimed. It wouldn't be more romantic to travel around the world with someone you love.

Mario stepped to the front door, and Cappy transformed into a top hat and sat on Mario's head.

This is why he didn't bring any hat out today, I thought to myself.

As soon as Cappy settled on Mario's head, the door opened. There was another surprise waiting for us.

"Hello!" Exclaimed a female voice.

"Tiara!" Mario said, clearly surprised.

"You brought your sister as well?" I asked Cappy. I know the game Mario Odyssey well, and the minute Mario said her name the recognition rushed to my mind.

"Yea, Mario planned this. He thought if we bring Tiara with us she can be a companion to you so you wouldn't feel like the only female here." Cappy told me.

"Thanks, Mario." I gave him a bright smile, and he gave me a side smile in return.

When I was looking around the Odyssey, Tiara came over to me and transformed herself into a tiara and settled herself on my head. I chuckled, Tiara seems to know what would look best with my dressing attire today.

"When are we going to set sail, Captain Mario?" I turned to ask Mario.

"Whenever you are, Matey Leah." He said.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go!"

While we were traveling, we had to decide where we want to go first. I suggested Lake Kingdom since that place was known as beautiful. Mario agreed and steered the Odyssey toward Lake Kingdom's direction.

When we landed, I was totally speechless by the second we got out. All shades of blue surrounded us. Blue waters visible in the distance, and with some mermaid like creatures reside on such place. It made this place even more magical.

"Wow." It was all I could manage.

"I had this place in mind as well when we were still flying." Mario explained. "You seem like the type of girl who like romantic things, so I thought you might like it here."

I was touched. I didn't know Mario can be so observant and caring. Maybe that's what love does to a person.

"Thank you, Mario." I said.

"You're welcome." He replied, taking my hand.

Cappy and Tiara stayed behind. They know we needed time alone.

After we walked a while, we were both silent. Not because we were both too bashful to speak, but the beautiful scenery around us was too delicate to break. At last, I spoke.

"Hey, Mario."

"Yea."

"You've probably been here for the million's time, but to be honest, this place truly is beautiful." I said.

"Yes, but it won't be the same without being with someone you love while you are there." He replied.

I turned and looked at him. What he said was romantic, and it just made me feel soft all over again. He stopped as well. He looked at me with his icy blue eyes, then he smiled.

"This place is not enough for me if you wasn't able to be here."

My heart skipped a beat. Is he trying to approach me with some sort of motives? If that's his purpose, then he definitely got me.

My prediction was right. As soon as he got done saying these romantic things to me, he got down on his knees and took out a tiny jewelry box. I gasped, he's going to ask me for my hand of marriage!

"Will you marry me?" He gathered up all his courage.

I don't know why I had turned into such a cry baby, but I cried again over something so stupid.

"I...I may be a little too young to be your wife, but Mario. I will because I love you." I sobbed, in the same time feeling happy.

Mario pulled me into his strong arms, and I cried my heart out. Mario pulled my chin up and began kissing the tears that was still on my cheeks. I closed my eyes. I didn't want this moment to end. Then Mario's lips found mine. His kiss tasted salty. But I didn't care. As long as he stays with me and loves me, I know I will be okay.

After what seems like forever, he unwillingly pulled away. He saw that I was breathless and didn't want me to suffocate. But I wanted more. So after a while I leaned into him for another passionate kiss before we go get some lunch.

After lunch, Mario took me to a park. There, we sat and shared our heart with each other.

"Mario," I began. "I know this may sound out of the blue, but I liked you since my first time playing your game."

He chuckled. He pulled me in his arms and held me there before speaking.

"And I thought I was crazy falling in love with you the first time we met."

We shared a good laugh, and I said

"I think we were meant to be. Every time I tried to rescue Peach when I was playing your game, I always replace Peach with myself. As if you saved me from the evil dragon. Like a prince Charming and all of the fairy tale stuff."

"But I wasn't your prince Charming, I was just a normal person when we met."

"Mario," I sat up. "Don't tell me those nonsense again. You are a hero to me, to Mushroom Kingdom, and to those who play your game!"

"Do you really think so?" Mario said, sadness suddenly came over him.

"Wh...what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I asked him, looking worried.

"Everybody thought I am a bad person." He looked away. The sight of him broke my heart.

"Just because everybody thought you are a bad person doesn't make you one." I told him before continuing on.

"Just because you stumped goombas and troopas doesn't mean you are a cruelty person. I know you love animals just as much as I do, Goombas and troopas aren't animals. They are some strange creature Bowser created to be your obstacle. They don't count as animals. They are not the same as animals. Thus if you stump on them because you have to go rescue the princess, I don' t blame you for that."

No response coming from Mario. So I leaned into his chest and whispered.

"I don't care what they think, and you shouldn't either."

Mario slowly turned around, and I just realized he had been crying. Tears were still falling while he was looking at me. My heart shook violently just by looking at him crying, and before I knew what I was doing, I was weeping as well.

"L...Leah." Mario looked at me, big blue eyes full of tears.

"It's alright, my love. I want to feel your pain because I know you are hurting and want someone to sympathize. I am here for you, and don't be afraid to show me the weak part of you. Because when you are weak, you are the strongest."

Mario searched my eyes, and I stared into his eyes to show him that I meant what I say. He gave me a small smile and hugged me tight.

I sighed. I am glad that I had a compassionate heart toward the hurting people, I could never turn down anyone with a broken heart.

"Leah," Mario began. "be with you, is the biggest blessing I could have asked for."

"To me, you do the same." I replied before meeting his lips.

Just like that, we spend our time together until the sun went down.


	4. Chapter 4: Our Wedding

Mario and I spend the night in the Odyssey. It was too late to get back to Mushroom Kingdom. I got into one of the new PJs Mario bought for me. And I went to bed, snuggling against Mario.

I had another nightmare, and this one was more terrifying and memorable than the first. I dreamed that Mario died in a battle just before we got married. I was dressed in a wedding gown, and I remembered screaming Mario's name with my hand sticking out, as if trying to grab him. I woke up, tears streaming down my face. Mario woke up to my screaming and held me in his arms.

"Mario.." I sobbed.

"Sh...sh..." Mario rocked me back and forth while holding me, his right hand rubbing my back in comfort. "It's alright now, it's gone now." He assured.

"Mario," I looked at him with my teary eyes. "I dreamed that you got kill in a battle. It was horrible! I was in a wedding gown, and we wanted to plan for our wedding. What if this came true?" I started crying again.

Mario looked angry and hurt in the same time. He cursed the dream and told me that he will be safe and that nothing I need to worry about.

"What if it came true?" I blurted, still fearful.

"I will promise you, I will be okay." Mario said, solemnly. Then everything went black.

When I came to again, Mario was holding me with a very worried expression.

"You alright? You passed out."

"I...I don't know why I passed out, maybe I cried too hard and couldn't breath. How long did I pass out?" I asked, trying to figure it out.

"A good amount of 10 minutes, Leah. You scared the 'shroom out of me!" Mario answered, still worried.

"I think I'll be okay, Mario. It had happen before, where I cried too hard that I literally pass out. It's not a concern now, let's get back to sleep." I said, trying to calm Mario.

After a few more grumbling words concerning my health, Mario finally agreed to go back to sleep. I sighed, I was glad that he cared about me. But I do not appreciate his over protectiveness of me. Too tired to grumble, I too, went back to sleep after finding a comfortable spot in Mario's arms.

We sailed back to Mushroom Kingdom in the morning and started the wedding planning process. Luigi was the best man for Mario, and I picked Daisy as my bridesmaid. Her and Peach cut off the friendship after Mario told her what happened between me and Peach. She became my best bud from that day on. Because I time traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom, I'll have no one to walk me down the aisle. So both Mario and I agreed to let Daisy's dad take over that job. Toadsworth was our 'pastor'. He didn't want to do it at first when he heard what happened between me and Peach, but he was the only one who was up for the job. So he had to do it after much grumbling and unwillingness. Everything was ready and perfect, and I couldn't wait to be with Mario for the rest of my life.

Because the wedding will take place in Peach's castle, I had to go over there to get ready despite me not wanting to be around Peach. But Daisy pointed out that if I didn't agree to compromise, Toadsworth might not even want to wed Mario and me. So I had to accept it. I had to leave early because we were in so much rush that my wedding gown wasn't even ready. I had to go and try some wedding gowns with Daisy. So I kissed Mario good bye before rushing out of the door.

The gown fitting was a long and excruciating process, and after two hours of 'no's from Daisy I was finally able to find a beautiful gown that will amaze the man I will be with for the rest of my life. The gown was a white blush ball gown, with a little bit of frilly along the hem of the dress. There was little flowers decorated along the top area around my chest, and then there's a lacy veil to go over my face. Daisy suggested I pick that kind because it will make Mario waiting in anticipation to kiss me. I blushed. I hope he will. After I put on the wedding gown, a toadette did my hair in a French hair do. She told me that Mario would love what he sees when he sees me. I blushed again. I really hope that I could amaze my man. I want to be pretty just for him, and for him only. I know he will love me no matter what, but I want to give him the best.

By the time the wedding started, I was more than ready. I had a little bit of make up on, I had my hair looking perfect, and best of all, an amazing wedding gown that's truly stunning.

The wedding music begun, Daisy's dad took my arm and walked me down the aisle. I was relieved when I saw Mario standing there waiting for me. My nightmare didn't come true! I was awe struck by how Mario looked that day. He had his wedding tux that was worn while rescuing Peach. I always loved to see him in that outfit. But today, he looked exceptionally handsome. He even put on some cologne as a bonus to his good looks. I could smell it just inches away from him. He was staring straight at me without blinking, and when he did, he gave me a brilliant smile that made my heart leap. He loved what he saw! I was able to breath again from all the nervousness as I stood next to him, hand in hand.

"Do you, Miss Leah, take this man Mario as your husband and friend for the rest of your life despite sickness and death?" I heard Toadsworth recited.

Looking into Mario's eyes, I declared.

"I do."

"Do you, Master Mario, take this woman Leah as your wife and friend for the rest of your life despite sickness and death?" Toadsworth repeated.

"I do." Looking into my eyes, Mario confirmed.

I was now very emotional. My vision was blurry, and I managed to hold the tears in while Toadsworth declare us husband and wife. I cried as Mario tilted my chin to kiss me. He embraced me, he held me in his arms, he told me I was beautiful. I could never imagine that Mario would be my husband for the rest of my life. It was all too emotional.

"Wanna dance?" I could barely hear Mario's voice since I was buried deep in his tux. But I manage to nod.

He pulled me to the center of the dance floor, and we began to dance. At first, he and I danced a waltz together. Then Mario pulled me in and hug danced with me. I rocked with the music as I lean on Mario's chest, listening to his calm, strong heartbeat. Then Mario spoke.

"This is perhaps the happiest day of my life. Marrying the woman of my dream."

"I thought you said Peach was the woman of your dream." I joked.

"No, you are. You means a lot to me, you know?" Mario whispered in my ear. The sensation sent shivers down my spine, but I liked it. Is this romance and love I was feeling?

"Mario?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you very much."

"I love you too. Forever."


End file.
